1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a water bottle for use in a water cooler which can be easily installed and/or removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water coolers are standard items in most offices. When the water bottle runs out of water, it needs to be replaced. A full water bottle is quite heavy and difficult to manipulate. After the empty bottle is removed, the full water bottle needs to be turned upside down and placed into the water cooler quickly, otherwise water will spill!
Thus, the replacement of an empty water bottle with a full water bottle in the water cooler is typically a difficult task, as a person with greater than average physical strength and height is more suitable to make the replacement. The person replacing the bottle currently has no easy way to grip the bottle and direct it into the water cooler.
What is needed therefore is a water bottle which can allow for an easier way to install into a water cooler.